User blog:Strawberry Cupcake Kitten/KAK - Dollie
Personality Dollie may appear cheerful and innocent, but several underlying mental issues are present. Her pleasure in killing and disregard for life stem from her demonic heritage, but she prefers to kill with a smile. She has the mentality of a small girl, while the seductive attire of a bombastic woman. Biography Dollie's story begins with a little girl, who watched her whole family be murdered, before being slaughtered herself. Her soul descended to the Netherrealm, where Quan Chi did his usual mind games. He made her a personal demon, and treated her like his own daughter, being sure to retain her child-like state of mind. A demon from the pits of the Netherrealm, Dollie certainly does not appear how you would think...at least not at first. Possessing an innocent child's doll, she corrupted the figure into a distorted, ragdoll-like shape. Afterwards, she adopted a second, more human, form. Using this as more of a distraction than anything, she went throughout her duties without question. Even though she didn't know what she was exactly fighting for, she killed without a second thought when Quan Chi told her to. Eventually, he gave her a goal. If she could kill Shang Tsung, she would be heavily rewarded. However, after sneaking up on him in the Flesh Pits, she saw his experiments. When she looked at Mileena, she realized that she was a child like her, and she couldn't stop this experiment. Dollie decided to wait until Mileena was thouroughly created to claim her reward. However, things didn't go as planned. After Mileena's creation was complete, Dollie watched in the background as Mileena was bested by Kitana, who also defeated Shang Tsung. Realizing that Quan Chi was Kahn's enemy and therefore Mileena's, she betrayed him and gave full allegiance to Kahn. Knowing that she had somethinh over Quan Chi, she blackmailed him into giving her more power, but he cursed her instead. She did become stronger, but if she were ever to reveal his deception to Kahn she would lose her human form and be stuck in her terrifying doll form forever. Having a child's image of beauty, she refused to lose her beautiful state. While she is still allined with Kahn, she knows that she would someday have to choose between the emporer and the sorcerer... Abilities Dollie has total disregard for any life, be it human or inhuman save for a few characters she considers close to her, like Mileena or Kahn. She has special skill with her spiked mallet and extreme agility. She can also go into her "true" form, which she calls her Doll Form. It takes a lot of strength to enter this form, but her magical abilities are increased greatly. Skills that are exhibited in Doll Form are Voodoo, Mind Control, Enhanced Speed and Strength, and limited Mind Control. Special Moves *'Hammerspace - '''Dollie delivers a crushing blow to the opponent's skull with her spiked mallet. **The enhanced form is called '''Spiked Slash '''and deals extra damage. *'Jester - Dollie teleports behind the opponent, hitting them with her hammer. **The enhanced form is called 'Harlequin '''and deals extra damage. *'Playtime - 'Dollie turns goes into Doll Mode for a split second and strikes them with her claws. **The advanced form is called '''Imagination Station '''and deals extra damage. *'Stitches and Seams - 'Dollie wraps a thread around the opponent's neck and starts to strange them. **The advanced form is called '''Pins and Needles '''and is unblockable. *'Charm - '''Dollie blows a kiss, which takes the form of a bright pink heart. If it hits the opponent, they are go into an effect like Quan Chi's '''Mind Control. **'The advanced form is called '''Velveteen '''and the heart is larger. *'X-Ray Move - Wanna Play a Game? - '''Dollie hits the opponent in the face with her spiked mallet, cracking their skull, then hits them in the ribs. After they are crouching on the ground, she stomps on the back of their head. Finishers Fatalities '''Who do? You do! - '''Dollie goes into Doll Form, and takes out a large needle. She tabs herself in the stomach, which harms the opponent also. She then stabs herself in her eye, heart and finally her forehead, killing the opponent. She then grimaces to the camera, showing that she's unharmed. '''In Stitches - '''Dollie goes into Doll Form and starts untying the thread that ties her stomach together. Threads come out from the empty space and drag the opponent into her stomach. Horrible screams can be heard as blood pours from her stomach. Content, she stitches her stomach back up. Others '''Babality - '''Dollie turns into a lifeless ragdoll. '''Friendship - '''Dollie hosts a tea party for her opponent. Ending ''Mortal Kombat (2011): '''Realizing that neither Shao Kahn nor Quan Chi were her allies, she slew both of them. Gaining more power than she ever dreamed of, she conquered Outworld. However, ruling with a child's mind was not a good idea, and a revolt soon ensued. Mileena protected her new queen, and together the two killed the last of the revolutionaries and began a new chapter in Outworld's history. '' Trivia *Dollie's blood is bright pink. *Dollie's and Mileena's relationship is much like that of childhood friends, but Dollie goes as far as to consider Mileena her sister. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts